videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown/Oishi Kawaii Profile
"Battle Breasts Engage!" :—Oishi Kawaii Oishi Kawaii is the main protagonist of "Oishi High School Battle" and a playable character in Cartoon All-Star Smackdown. Arcade Opening Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Easter Egg: '''TBA Ending Movest Normal Attacks *Normal-Punch *Side (while dashing)-Upper Punch *Side-Normal Kick *Up-Flip *Down-Downer Punch Charge Attacks *Side (smash)-Charge Punch *Up (smash)-Blade Uppercut *Down (smash)-Blade Smash Aireal Attacks *Normal-Blade Spin *Forward-Aireal Punch *Backward-Aireal Kick *Up-Uppercut *Down-Double Kick Special Moves *Normal - Blade Slash *Side - Noodles Shelid *Up - Super Japanese Jump *Down - Blazer Super Attacks *Noodles, Go Get Em. (Level 1): Calls Noodles to do a powerful leap to kill oppents. *Battle Breats, Engage! (Level 2): Shouts "Battle Breasts, Engage!" And shoots a lazer out of her breasts, shocking oppents and KOing them. *Blades To Sword (Level 3): The cinematic starts with Oishi combining her blades into a sword and strikes a pose. After the cinematic footage, Oishi's attacks are now One Hit-KOs. Quotes '''When Selected: *(giggles) *"Time, for battle. *"We need to stop the other characters before I'm dead meat." Pre-match: *"ARE YOU FRIEND OR FOE?!" Item Pick-up: *"This is good for something." *"My dad would love this......but he's dead." *"If my blades lose power, I'm replacing them with this!" *"Ooooh!" *"Hope this helps me!" *"Perfect." Using Blades To Sword: *"Let's see what these blades can Really do!" Sucessful KO: *"YES!" *"That was pretty good....." *"Who's the boss, now?" Respawn: *"Oishi Kawaii, Ready to Go!" *"YOU HAVE TRIED TO KILL ME BUT I'LL TRY IT TO YOU!" *"I feel uncousious......." Intros, Outros, And Taunts Introductions *'Pulling Out Weapons: '''Oishi pulls out her blades and turns around with her pose at the intro of her show. *'Landing From Sky:' Oishi lands from the sky then looks at the screen. *'Friend or Foe?: Oishi quickly pulls out her blades and says "ARE YOU FRIEND OR FOE?!" *'I Can Handle This: '''Oishi looks around and says "Don't worry dad, I can handle this myself." Winning Screens *'Pose of Victory: 'Oishi poses in a victorious way. *'Good Kittie!: 'Oishi pats Noodles on the head. *'Wink of Triumph: 'Oishi Winks at the screen. *'Swords are Finished: Oishi De-combines her sword back into her blades. Losing Screens *If using Pulling Out Weapons: Oishi's blades start to lose power. *If using Landing From Sky: Oishi somehow gets hit in the head by an unkwon character. *If using Friend or Foe?: Oishi makes an Angry glare at the winner. *If using I Can Handle This: Oishi cries. Taunts *'Giggle: '''Oishi does a giggle. *'Useless: Oishi says "Then it's just usless on my quest." *'''Unopening Locker: Says "My locker won't open!" Costumes Space Warrior Oishi's default look in each episode. *Default: Red and Pink *Blue & Navy Blue *Green & Lime Green *Yellow & Vermilian SpringTime Oishi Oishi with pink tank top and red shorts. Can be unlocked by playing 5 matches with Oishi Kawaii *Default: Red and Pink *Blue & Navy Blue *Green & Lime Green *Yellow & Vermillian Sealth Oishi Oishi with a mask that just covers her mouth and a black suit for sealth. Works as a DLC Costume. *Default: Black *White *Pink *Red Buddie Noodles Noodles can be unlocked by playing 3 matches with Oishi Kawaii Category:Characters Category:Cartoon All-Star Smackdown